


Fit For A King

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Bondage, Lemon, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's King Duo's twenty-first birthday and the celebrations are in full swing. The King has been bestowed many gifts, all of them appreciated, but there is one gift he's particularly interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit For A King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Dedication: To Akuma. I asked Akuma was there anything particular I could get her for her birthday she asked me if I would write a fic for her. Here it is and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Written: June 2006 - ShenLong
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________

King Duo looked around him in amusement at the many people gathered in the royal ballroom. The palace officials had outdone themselves, the room was decorated with brightly colored streamers, the tables adorned with the palace's finest china, silverware and crystal. Food and wine flowed in abundance and entertainment in the form of jugglers, dancers, magicians and jesters was constant. All the guests appeared to be enjoying themselves and Duo couldn't help but smile.

The guests were many and varied. Barons, Dukes, Lords and Ladies all rubbed shoulders with the lower class; peasants, merchants and the like. King Duo was liked and loved by all the people within his kingdom and he saw no reason why all classes shouldn't celebrate his birthday with him. He was a fair and just ruler, never overtaxing his subjects, taking just enough to keep the royal household supplied with its needs. The kingdom had flourished under his rule and the people were loyal to their king.

Many gifts had been brought and presented to the king, from outfits of silk and gem encrusted gold jewelry to bunches of wild herbs and slabs of cheese. It didn't matter to the king what the gift was, the fact that a subject would present him with a gift at all was more than enough for King Duo. While he had been showered with gifts and knew his people loved him, King Duo was still a little melancholy. It had been five years since his coronation; five years of loneliness for the new king. Although Duo was surrounded by servants and had many a maiden vying for his attention, King Duo had yet to find a person he was attracted to. Yes, he'd seen many who would be worthy of reigning at his side, at being his queen, but for some reason none of them sparked his interest. Over the past couple of years, the king had come to understand why.

He wasn't interested in females.

King Duo had all but resigned himself to being without a companion for it was frowned upon for a king to take a male as his partner. A king was expected to produce heirs, and he couldn't do that with another male.

Sipping from the goblet of wine and nibbling on some cheese, King Duo continued to watch the gathered crowd as the minstrels took over and played. The tunes were lively and soon many people were dancing, laughter thick in the air. A small girl approached the king and shyly presented him with a bunch of wild flowers. Duo took the offered gift, smiled and thanked the young maiden before returning his gaze to the throng of people.

A small disturbance to the side caught his attention and Duo turned to see what was happening. The minstrels continued to play, although the crowd on the dance floor moved aside to let the new arrivals traverse their way through and approach the king. Duo raised an eyebrow as he watched the figures approach him. A look of recognition filled his eyes as the tall, slender man with a shock of hair that fell over one eye neared him and then bowed.

"King Duo," the man said as he bowed before the king.

"Lord Barton, it's a pleasure to see you," returned the king.

"His highness, Sheikh Quatre asked me to send to you his best wishes for your birthday and his regrets that he could not attend your celebrations himself. His sister is with child and expecting to deliver any day, he felt it unwise to leave her and hopes you will understand and accept his apology."

"But, of course," replied Duo. Quatre was the sheikh that ruled over the deserts that bordered the eastern side of Duo's kingdom. Both Duo and Quatre had known each other since birth and were great friends. Their respective kingdoms traded with each other, an arrangement that served both realms well. Lord Barton was Quatre's chief adviser and trusted friend. Duo also had an inkling there was more to it than that, but had never questioned his friend.

"I have been requested by Sheikh Quatre to present you with a special gift, one he hopes you will enjoy." Lord Barton clicked his fingers and two men dressed in the typical desert clothing stepped up from behind Barton. Between them stood another figure.

King Duo's eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at the man standing between the two. The youth, for he would barely be in his twentieth summer, was slender but not thin. His skin had a slightly golden hue to it, muscle groups were well defined and rippled underneath that skin as the youth shifted slightly. Broad shoulders, hairless chest and narrow waist led to a pair of powerful thighs. The youth wore nothing but a loin cloth and studded collar around his neck. One of the men gave the chain that was attached to the collar a small tug and the youth looked up. Duo felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into the most intense blue eyes he'd ever seen.

Lord Barton watched, a slight quirk of amusement to his lips as he studied the king's reaction. "King Duo, on behalf of Sheikh Quatre, I present you with this gift. He is trained in all aspects of service, especially those of a personal assistant." Lord Barton left those words hanging in the air. He could only hope that what his Sheikh insisted about his friend Duo was true.

Continuing to appraise the youth before him, Duo felt a familiar warmth spreading through his system and unconsciously licked his lips. Those intense blue eyes had met his for but a brief moment and yet Duo was instantly captivated. They promised so much, but hid much more. "Personal assistant, you say?" Duo questioned and motioned the lord to come closer.

Barton stepped up to stand directly before the king and lowered his voice. "Yes, sire. He has been trained by Rashid himself and Quatre feels he will serve you well in any way you wish."

"Trained by Rashid." Duo let the words whisper from his mouth as his mind reflected on the hulking slave trainer that Quatre employed. The man was kind but thorough in his training of slaves and usually only trained those that were to serve Quatre direct. Duo also knew that Rashid trained the slaves in bed chamber behavior.

"I can have my men take him directly to your bed chamber if you wish, King Duo," Lord Barton said, his voice low and husky.

Duo spared a glance at the lord from the corner of his eye. It would appear that Quatre knew him a lot better than he did himself. "Ah, that would be acceptable," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"As you wish, sire." Lord Barton bowed low and then turned to the two men flanking the slave. One of the men nodded at the lord's words.

Duo motioned for his bodyguard to come forward. A Chinese man detached himself from the shadows and stepped up behind the king.

"Sire?"

"Wufei, please show Lord Barton's men and my gift to my bed chamber and wait for them to finish. When they have, escort them back to the ballroom."

"Yes, sire." Wufei bowed low and moved around the king to the three men who waited for his instructions. "This way."

Turning, the slave obeyed the tug to his collar and then flashed a quick look back to the king; one that promised Duo the universe, if he was willing to try for it.

With the slave having departed, Duo tried to focus on the party once more but found his attention continuously wandering back to the dark haired slave. Lord Barton had disappeared into the crowd to get himself something to eat and drink. Wufei returned a short while later and resumed his position in the shadows behind his king. While Lord Barton's men partook of the food and wine, Barton returned to the king's side.

"King Duo?"

"Yes?" Duo faced his friend.

"Quatre wasn't sure if you would be offended with him sending you such a slave. He is trained completely in all aspects, not just pleasure."

Understanding what his Lord was telling him, Duo quirked a smile. "I'm not offended at all, in fact, I'm flattered. This slave is certainly exotic and I'm sure I will be able to find a use for him."

"A word of warning, sire. While he is trained and obedient, he does have a stubborn streak in him."

"All the more fun," replied Duo absently. 

Lord Barton laughed.

***

The party continued on and as the time passed Duo found himself becoming bored. He'd had enough of the revelry and his mind continued to bring him back to the slave that awaited him in his bed chamber. Deciding he had been present long enough to satisfy his people, King Duo stood up and announced his intention to retire for the evening. He thanked his people for their kind gifts and good wishes, encouraged them to stay and enjoy the remainder of the celebrations and then bid them all a goodnight.

Leaving the sounds of the party behind him, Duo quickly strode along the halls of his castle, intent on getting to his bed chamber and the slave that awaited him. Arriving at the door to the royal chambers, Duo hesitated for a moment and spoke to the bodyguard that followed. "I will not be needing you to guard me tonight, Wufei. Go back to the party or return to your chambers."

"But, sire?"

Duo sighed. He knew all to well that the bodyguard took his duties seriously. "If you are so intent on protecting me, then you may remain outside my door."

Wufei nodded and stepped to the side of the large, oak doors.

"Thank you, Wufei. Good evening."

"Good evening, sire." Wufei bowed respectfully.

Opening the door to his chambers, Duo stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him. His eyes raked over the room. A brightly burning fire was lit in the grate, plus bottle of wine and a goblet sat upon the table awaiting him. Turning his head to the side where the large, four poster bed stood, Duo could make out the form of his gift reclining on the covers.

Noticing the king's arrival, the slave slid from the covers and approached his new master, dropping to his knees in supplication.

Duo watched as the slave slid from the bed and approached him. Sleek muscle moved under golden skin, dark, chocolate hair fell over an exotic face, hiding those mesmerizing eyes. Duo felt the warmth of desire flow through his blood as he watched the slave. He still wore the collar but the loin cloth had been removed so the slave was naked for his eyes to peruse. Violet wandered over the hairless chest, noting the dusky nipples that were erect before traversing over the trim stomach and fixating at the slave's groin. Wiry hair provided a background for the slave's impressive package, the hair neatly trimmed. The slave's cock rose from that thatch; thick, long and leaking a little at the tip. King Duo also noted the silver ring adorning the base of the slave's shaft, as his eyes wandered to the heavy sac beneath. Having noticed that the slave's pubic hair had been trimmed, Duo wasn't surprised to see that the youth's testicles were completely devoid of hair. He wondered if the slave's crevice had been shaved too.

"Master?"

Duo's wandering thoughts were drawn back to the slave that was now kneeling at his feet. "Yes?"

"What do you wish for me to do, master?"

There were several things that sprang to mind, all of them wicked, but Duo calmed himself. He intended to enjoy this gift to the full and he had all the time in the world to explore the slave's training and delicious body. "What is your name?"

"Heero, master."

"Well, Heero. I think I would like to be a little more comfortable. Please, assist me in removing some of these garments."

Heero rose to his feet and helped the king remove the thick cape, hanging it carefully before returning to take off the king's boots and assist in loosening the shirt that fitted snugly to the king's chest. Feeling a little more comfortable, Duo moved across the room to sit in the large chair beside the fire. He stretched out and wriggled his toes. Heero followed and knelt beside him.

"Pour me some wine, please, Heero."

The wine was poured and the goblet handed over. Duo took a long drink before settling a little more comfortably into the chair. He wanted to learn a little more about this stunning gift before he let his hormones take over and seduced the slave.

Watching from underneath his bangs, Heero was a little confused. He thought his new master would have demanded his services as soon as he walked in the room.

"Tell me, Heero, what are your skills?"

"I am capable of performing many tasks, master."

"What sort of tasks?"

"I have been trained to look after you, to fetch your meals, clean your room, dress you, bathe you, set the fire, protect you and anything else you should require."

"And what of your pleasure duties?" Duo felt a surge of heat hit his groin, his cock starting to swell and he made no attempt to hide it.

"I have been trained to pleasure you in any way you wish. I have oral skills to drive you insane, my hands have been trained to offer the lightest and seductive of touches while my body is available for you to use any time you wish."

Duo moaned softly as his excitement rose another notch. "Stand up. I wish to gaze upon your beauty."

Flushing slightly, Heero did as his king commanded, standing with his head slightly bowed, legs spread and hands behind his back. He could feel the weight of his master's eyes and could only hope the king liked what he saw. But then what did it matter what he hoped? He was but a slave, a pleasure toy for this man and it was his job to please the king. No one cared about his pleasure or what he thought. And yet...

There was something different about this man. Heero could feel a gentleness, a serenity radiating off the king.

Duo's eyes wandered again over the beautiful slave before him. While the slave had been docile and submissive towards him thus far, Duo could sense there was a stubbornness about the youth; he could also read it in the slave's gorgeous eyes. Duo deduced that the youth had most likely been trained only to give pleasure and had yet to receive any himself. Oh, he would have been granted his release as a reward for performing well, but from what Duo knew of a pleasure slave's training it was all geared to giving. No wonder the youth had a stubborn streak in him if all he knew was to give.

Duo decided to change all that.

He intended to have this slave driven wild with lust and need, eager to serve him whenever he wanted. "Come here, I wish to explore your beauty."

The slave moved closer until he was standing right between the king's spread legs. His jaw was set, body a little tense and the king could feel the slight anger rolling off the slave. Duo didn't blame the slave though, he could understand the anger given how the slave was treated as an object and not a human being. Duo chuckled lightly to himself. This slave had a lot to learn about his new master and Duo was looking forward to educating him.

Duo brought his hands up to skim along the sides of the slave, feeling the textures of the skin and noting the little shivers of the nerves underneath. Fingers began a tentative journey across the slave's chest, feeling the dips and curves of the muscles and was pleased when he managed to draw a soft gasp from the slave as he brushed over those sweet nipples. Traveling further down the slave's torso, Duo stroked over the soft belly but bypassed the groin where the slave's erection stood proud. His hands wandered over the slave's buttocks then over his thighs and down to his knees. Slender fingers worked their way back up along the inside of Heero's legs, teasing the sensitive inner skin of the thighs and causing another soft gasp to escape. Allowing his fingers to wander further upward, Duo gently caressed the crease of hip and leg before running lightly over the slave's hairless balls.

With the gentle touch to his sac, Heero couldn't hold the moan. He found the sensations to be exciting and different to what he was accustomed to. He'd been taken in his sixteenth summer to the sheikh's residence and had then commenced his training as a slave. When the sheikh had come to the training quarters to view the new slaves, Heero had been selected to become a pleasure slave as well as perform the usual duties. His training had taken all of four years to complete and while he'd never been abused, he'd never had the chance to experience unadulterated pleasure either. All his training had been focused on pleasuring his master, taking care of what his master wanted, his own release being granted only if he performed well. He'd never been touched intimately by another; Sheikh Quatre was firm in his resolve that all his pleasure slaves, while undergoing their training, were not to be penetrated by anything other than toys designed specifically for their training. Their virginity was to remain intact for their master only to take. His own hand had been the only touch he'd received and that had also been part of his training. He'd learnt to touch himself in such a manner as to give pleasure to his master if his master desired to watch him.

Leaving his explorations of the slave's balls, Duo brought his fingers to the fore and grazed them lightly over the underside of the engorged shaft. Reaching the swollen head, Duo's fingers rubbed over the smooth skin, pausing to swipe at the leaking precum and spread it across the tip. He smiled to himself as he felt the slave's muscles tense with the sensations. It would appear that his deductions were true, the slave had never been intimately touched or been pleasured by his master. 

"Turn around." Duo let his hands drop, leaving the slave a little flushed.

Hearing the command, Heero turned around. He bit his lower lip to prevent the moan of loss from escaping. He shivered though as he felt his master's fingers return to his skin and begin to caress him again. Those slender fingers worked over his back and down to his buttocks. They traced idle patterns across the skin of his cheeks and then delved into the crevice.

Unable to wait any longer, Duo dipped his finger between the cheeks and stroked along the crevice. The slave felt warm and a little slippery. Curiously, Duo used one hand to pry the slave's cheeks apart and open him up to his gaze. A small, pink entrance greeted his eyes and Duo noted that the slave's cleft had indeed been shaved. Duo ran his fingertip long the cleft again and then returned to the pink hole to tease a little. The skin was smooth and slick with oil; it would seem that his gift had been thoroughly prepared for him. "Tell me, Heero. Have you been stretched?"

The slave hung his head a little. "Yes, master. It is part of my training and duty to you to keep myself stretched and oiled at all times. That way I am ready for you whenever you wish to use me."

"I see." Duo let his finger probe gently inside the slave's tiny hole, he wasn't sure if he wanted his slave to be stretched and ready for him at all times. The king quite enjoyed the preparing part of sex, he loved to hear the soft moans and whimpers of pleasure caused by his fingering and preparing of his lover's channel. There would be time for discussing his own preferences regarding his slave's duties later though. A second finger followed the first, sliding in and out easily, stroking the heated passage and causing slight trembles to pass through the youth's body.

Heero wasn't exactly sure what was happening. He was confused about his master's touching of him, he hadn't been trained for this, to receive pleasure. But if Heero was honest with himself, he was enjoying the gentle touches to his body, they felt good.

With three fingers now sliding in and out of his slave, the king's own excitement was building rapidly. Duo knew if he was to take his gift now he wouldn't last much more that a few strokes at best and he really wanted to take his slave slowly, to savor every exquisite inch of the youth's body and enjoy Heero to the full. Duo decided he would need to take the edge off. He removed his fingers from inside the slave and pressed a soft kiss to that small hole causing his slave to jump. "Turn around and kneel," Duo commanded.

The slave was quick to comply although he was even further confused by the king's order. He'd thought the king would have taken him, bent him over and plundered his body. As Heero knelt so his eyes alighted on the very large bulge in the king's pants. He raised his eyes, the question clearly in them and gazed at the king.

Duo raised a hand and stroked softly through the unruly hair on the slave's head. He chuckled lightly as he saw the question in those blue depths. "Yes, my pretty slave. I do intend to take you, to make you mine, however, to do so now would not be as enjoyable as I would like. You have caused me a slight problem, my pretty one, and I wish for you to show me some of those oral skills you were talking about." Duo looked pointedly at his groin.

Heero was quick to catch on and reached forward with his hands. He paused at the lacings on the king's pants and looked to the king for permission.

"Please," Duo said, his voice husky with need.

The lacings were soon dealt with and Heero's slender fingers reached inside. Moments later he'd withdrawn the royal jewels and was gazing at them intently. The king was nicely endowed, slightly longer than Heero with a good girth to the shaft. Dew beaded at the tip and Heero's tongue darted out for a quick taste.

"Mmmm," moaned Duo as the slave's tongue slipped over his engorged head.

The soft moan coming from his master's throat fueled Heero's own desire and he eagerly leaned close, determined to show his master just how skilled he was. He ran his tongue over the soft skin of the crown, slipped along the ridge and teased at the underside. His tongue licked over the smooth skin and then dipped into the slit, flicking across it and then blowing gently into it.

"Ahhh, feels good," groaned Duo. The king melted into his chair, legs falling wide apart as his cock was thoroughly teased and explored by his gift's talented tongue.

Having explored the various dips and curves of the king's cock head, Heero began to lick along the shaft. The king tasted salty with a touch of musk in there, a taste Heero could easily become addicted to. He ran his tongue over the king's sac and gently sucked one of the king's balls into his mouth. He toyed with it for a while, rolling it around the inside of his mouth, sucking lightly and rubbing his tongue over it before switching and sucking the other one inside his hot mouth.

King Duo was in heaven. His head fell back against the chair, one hand gripped the arm of the chair with such a force there were bound to be imprints left in it. The other hand wandered down to the slave's head where it moved deliciously between his legs. Fingers threaded through chocolate locks and encouraged the slave to continue.

Releasing the king's sac, Heero moved back up the underside of Duo's cock, feathering nips, licks and kisses to the thick length until he reached the flared head. Eyeing the impressive length for a moment, Heero opened his mouth wide and swallowed the king completely. His mouth slid along the length, drawing all of the king’s cock into his mouth and throat. Only when his nose was buried in the king's pubic hair and the crown pressing the back of his throat, did Heero stop.

"Ah, oh," moaned Duo. "Good, so good."

Heero gave a soft laugh. He'd told the king he was trained to drive him insane with his oral skills. This was just the beginning. Slowly Heero began to move his mouth over the king's length, sucking lightly, tongue swirling as he drew his mouth up over the thick shaft and then plunged back down again, swallowing all of his master. His head bobbed up and down as his lips, tongue and jaw worked at the throbbing cock in his mouth, encouraging his master to let go and enjoy all he could give.

Duo's eyes closed in bliss, his head rocked from side to side as the slave worked him with his mouth. Heero hadn't been joking when he'd said he had oral skills to drive his master insane. This was sheer pleasurable torture; torture, Duo didn't want to end. His hips began to push up, seeking more of that talented mouth, determined to draw as much pleasure form the act as possible. When Heero began to hum around his length, Duo knew the end was nigh.

Varying the strength of the suction, Heero was able to torment his master further. He alternated between strong, slow sucks and then light, almost non-existent suckling to drive his master wild. He scraped his teeth lightly over the shaft, swirling his tongue in the enamel's wake and soothing the heated organ. He could feel his master's desperation growing, the balls in their protective sac were shifting, moving closer to the king's body and hardening. Heero cupped them gently and massaged them, knowing his master was about to lose all his sanity at any moment.

"Ah... Yes, yes," moaned Duo as he clung desperately to the chair's arm, his other hand still buried in Heero's hair and trying not to pull too hard. His hips began to thrust with further need, desperate to reach the pinnacle that was hovering at the edge of his conscious. As the slave shifted and sucked on the sensitive head, tonguing the tiny slit, Duo felt his orgasm rising to meet him. The burning in his gut exploded with force, drowning him in the pleasure it sent coursing through his blood stream and singing along his nerves. His cock throbbed and then pulsed, his thick, creamy essence leaving his body in spurts to be eagerly swallowed by his slave.

Warm jets of salty fluid flooded his mouth and Heero quickly worked his throat to swallow it. He sucked greedily until he was sure he'd gotten it all. Gently he licked over his master's softening organ, coaxing the last few drops of that delicious nectar from within before letting his master's cock slide from his mouth and rest against the fabric of his master's pants. Heero leaned back on his heels, a satisfied smirk on his face as he took in the sight of the king.

Duo was slumped in his chair, hair escaping the neat braid, a sated flush on his skin as he panted softly. The last tendrils of afterglow left his body and Duo opened his eyes to see his slave watching him with a smug look on his face. The king managed to find his voice and spoke softly. "Thank you. You have been trained well in the oral arts."

Heero bowed his head with the praise, a warm flush spreading over his own skin. Between his legs, Heero's cock throbbed with need, he'd been hard for some time. When he'd been brought to the king's chambers the guards that had accompanied him had been given their orders to prepare him for his new master. He'd been stripped of his loin cloth and ordered to fondle himself until his cock had hardened. Once he was erect, one of the guards had placed the cock ring on him while the other oiled and stretched his ass. Fully aroused, he'd been left to wait on the bed for his master's arrival. He'd felt humiliated and angry, knowing he was simply an object to be toyed and played with. He was also a little scared of losing his virginity. He'd heard the other slaves speak of their first times, some of them had thoroughly enjoyed being taken, others had suffered through some degree of pain. Heero had figured out that it all depended on the master.

He knew he was but a lowly slave and had no rights at all, his body was his master's to do with as he wished; but from the tenderness he'd been shown thus far, Heero let himself hope a little that his master would be kind to him and wouldn't hurt him when he claimed his tender, young body. The praise he'd gotten for tending his master's need with his mouth sent a tingle of pride through him and his chest swelled with it.

Having regained control over his body, Duo was eager to explore more of his slave. With the edge having been taken off, he could relax and enjoy this delightful creature to the full. Duo pulled himself up in the chair. "Come, let us move to the bed. I wish for you to undress me."

Heero stood and assisted his master to rise. Once they were both standing, Heero fell into step behind his master as they crossed the room to the bed. Once the king stopped, Heero set to work undressing him. He removed the shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the chair. The pants came next, slipping over the king's slender hips and pooling at his feet where Duo stepped out of them. Heero was quick to pick them up and place them with the shirt. All that remained was the king's underwear, and that soon joined the rest of the clothing on the chair. Dropping to his knees, Heero snuck glances from underneath his bangs at the king.

Gloriously nude, Duo stretched, feeling his spine pop as the kinks were eased from it. He knew his slave was trying to eye him off and he smiled to himself. It wouldn't hurt to let his slave have a good look at his body. "Look at me," Duo commanded. Those mesmerizing eyes raised and caught Duo's. "You may gaze upon my skin."

Having been given the permission he desired, Heero let his eyes take in the sight of his master's body. Pale skin covered sleek muscle, something that surprised the slave. He'd expected his master to be somewhat unfit. Knowing he was a king he would have slaves and servants to wait on him hand and foot so it made sense that the king should be unfit. It would appear that deduction was wrong. Heero wondered how many other assumptions he'd made would also be proven wrong.

The king's chest was defined, the muscles bunching and flexing under that milky skin. A flat stomach led to a trim waist and narrow hips. Powerful thighs tapered to slender calves. At the apex of those thighs, the king's manhood rested, soft now since he'd spent his passion, but still impressive. Heero subconsciously licked his lips.

"Do I meet with your approval?" Duo asked, his voice tinged with amusement. He hadn't been blind to the slave's appreciation of his body.

Heero nodded. "You are perfect, master."

Chuckling softly, Duo turned around to climb on the bed, giving his slave an uninterrupted view of his taut ass. Heero licked his lips again.

"Come, join me," said the king. "I wish to continue to play with my gift."

Heero rose fluidly from his kneeling position and slid to the mattress. The king was lying on his back, Heero knelt beside him, unsure of what to do. As his eyes wandered the length of his master's body again, Heero noticed the small lines of fatigue etched around those lovely eyes. His master also appeared to be a little tense. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like for me to give you a massage?"

"That would be most welcome." Duo was tired, the day's celebrations having worn him out a little. Then with his release at the talented mouth of his new gift, his body had sunk into a pleasurable, lethargic state.

Heero spotted a bottle of oil on the stand to the side and reached for it. Carefully he rolled his master onto his stomach and then poured some of the oil onto his master's skin. Placing the bottle on the night stand, Heero began to work the oil into the muscles of Duo's back.

Duo groaned softly as his muscles were worked by talented hands. The knots were worked loose, muscles coaxed to soften and the king felt himself relaxing completely. As the slave worked over his back and then lower to his buttocks, Duo felt the flush of desire beginning to rise again. When those hands moved over his butt and then to his thighs, the king couldn't help but spread his legs a little. He was enjoying this massage - a lot.

Gentle fingers brushed along the inside of milky thighs, their touch sending shivers through the body beneath. The touches became more sensual, sliding over buttocks, thumbs separating the twin globes and rubbing softly along the crevice before returning to the base of those cheeks and dipping underneath to stroke along the sensitive perineum.

The king moaned as he felt his erection returning. His slave had most certainly been well trained in the art of pleasuring. Duo had already experienced the talents of that mouth, now he was discovering just how sensual those hands and fingers could be. His skin burned with the gentle touches, those soft strokes leaving fire in their wake as they played across his skin. 

"Enough," commanded Duo softly and rolled to his back, as his slave moved to the side.

Confused, Heero moved and allowed his master to roll over. "Master? Did I do something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"No, Heero. Your touches are most welcome, but, I'm afraid you have created another problem for me." Duo indicated his now hard cock.

"Ah."

Violet eyes darkened with lust as Duo sat up. "Lie down on your back for me, spread your legs and put your hands above your head."

Heero moved to do as requested, spreading his thighs and placing his hands above his head. His cock throbbed against his belly, orgasm held in check by the sliver cock ring nestled at the base of his shaft. He allowed his eyes to wander to his master's face. Lust filled violet greeted him and a soft smile played over his master's lips. Heero's eyes widened as he followed the movement of his master's head.

Duo smiled softly to himself. His gift had been more than pleasing thus far and Duo wanted to show this gorgeous creature that being a bed slave to the king didn't mean all giving and no receiving. Duo wanted more from lovemaking than simply being pleasured; he enjoyed giving pleasure too. Slowly he began to lower his head, aware of his slave's eyes following the movement. He paused, mouth hovering over the slave's erection and blew gently on the swollen organ.

"Ah," moaned Heero as cool air breathed over his heated flesh. _Surely his king wasn't going to...?_ It was unheard of for a master to pleasure a bed slave. It would appear this was another assumption he'd gotten wrong. All thought left the slave's mind as his master's lips encircled the head of his cock.

Lowering his mouth, Duo let his lips close around the crown of Heero's cock, suckling lightly and savoring the taste of the slave. It was sweet, masculine and delicious. Wanting more, Duo's mouth worked over the engorged shaft until his tongue found the metal band that cinched his gift's excitement. He traced it with the tip of his tongue before delving below to lick at the hairless balls.

Heero moaned and shifted his hips. His master's sucking of his cock had caused his brain to short circuit. When his master's tongue licked at his balls he went into complete meltdown. His balls were extremely sensitive, not only from the length of time he'd been aroused for but also because the protective coating of hair had been removed. "Ah, master," Heero groaned. His orgasm was building, he was desperate for release… the only thing saving him was the cock ring.

King Duo chuckled to himself and pressed a kiss to the slave's balls. "Tell me, Heero. Have you never experienced pleasure before?"

Heero shook his head. "No, master. It is my duty to pleasure you. My pleasure is gained from giving."

Duo gave a soft smile and gently caressed the underside of the slave's cock. "You have a lot to learn, Heero, and I shall enjoy educating you."

"Master? I have been trained in all aspects of pleasuring, what else could there possibly be for me to learn?" Heero knew he was pushing the boundaries, but he didn't understand. His training had been intense, taken years to complete and he was convinced he had been taught all there was to know about giving pleasure.

"I have no doubt about your skills to please, and it isn't those in question. No, Heero. You have a lot to learn about receiving pleasure and it is that which I intend to educate you in."

"Master?"

"Hush, my pretty slave. You are mine to do with as I wish and it is my wish to enjoy your body. Would you deny me that?"

"No, master."

"Good." Duo shifted slightly and brought his mouth back to his gift's cock where he began to lick again at the swollen head. A hand slipped down between the slave's spread legs and teased at the patch of skin behind Heero's balls. After a few moments, those fingers began to drift further back and run lightly along the crevice of Heero's ass. The oil that was still present aided his fingers passage and soon Duo was circling the tiny entrance again. Beneath him the slave moaned and writhed.

Heero was still trying to wrap his mind around his master's words. Those fingers slipping along his cleft, teasing his entrance added to the pleasure currently singing along his nerves. His master's mouth and tongue upon his cock caused his mind to shut down, directing all unnecessary thought processes to the wickedly sensual touches he was being gifted. Heero decided he would figure it all out later; for now he would simply obey his master and enjoy whatever occurred.

The small measure of relaxation in his slave didn't go unnoticed by the king and Duo knew then that his gift had surrendered to him. He smiled to himself, this was what he wanted. Circling the tiny hole with his index finger, Duo slowly pressed in, the ring of muscle relenting and swallowing his finger to the knuckle. Gently, Duo worked the finger around. Although Heero's passage had been slicked and stretched already, Duo didn't want to hurt the slave. He knew the man would be a virgin, Quatre insisted his slaves were not penetrated by anything other than toys during their training; he wanted his bed slaves to come to him pure, so he could have the pleasure of deflowering them.

Duo was definitely looking forward to deflowering this gift.

A second finger joined the first, softly probing the passage as the stretched muscles gave even more. Heero was used to having something in his passage stretching him, but usually it was his own fingers and they didn't feel anywhere as sensual as those of his new master. He moaned and shifted his hips, the pleasure building steadily until Heero wasn't sure just how much more of this delicious torture he could take.

Adding a third finger to his slave's passage, Duo carefully worked them around. Heero was tight and it would be sinful to hurt such a responsive gift by rushing things. The muscles had relaxed and stretched further, Duo's fingers able to move with a little more ease. The king decided he'd had enough waiting. He wanted his slave and wanted him now. Heero was stretched enough to accommodate his length and girth and Duo withdrew his fingers.

Cracking open an eye, Heero sighed at the loss and looked to see what his master was doing and why he'd stopped. His eyes widened further as he saw his master reaching for the oil and knew that the moment he'd been thinking about, trained for and expecting was about to happen. A small chill of fear followed by a tingle of anticipation ran along the length of his spine.

Reaching for the oil, Duo was surprised when the bottle was removed from his hands and he looked at the reason for it. Heero had sat up and taken it from him. A soft, sultry smile played over the slave's lips as he poured some of the oil into his hand and then reached for the king's cock. Blue eyes asked for permission, violet answered in the affirmative and Heero began to coat his master's length in the slippery substance.

A soft moan escaped Duo's lips as his cock was coated in the oil. Heero's hands were gentle, smoothing the oil from tip to root with a fair amount of teasing in-between. Duo was hard, rock hard, and aching fiercely to be inside his gift. Beneath him his slave's cock was also solid, almost purple in color from the long wait it had endured thus far, the silver cock ring keeping the desire at bay.

"Enough," Duo commanded softly. The teasing touches were threatening to drive him over the edge prematurely, even though he'd already come once tonight. Gritting his teeth and trying to control his wayward body, Duo took the oil from the slave and placed it back on the night stand. "Lie back and spread yourself for me."

Heero did as his master requested, lying back upon the mattress, head resting in the soft pillows and spreading his legs wide. He bent them at the knees, drawing them up and opening himself to his master's sight.

Duo swallowed and felt the tingle in his groin intensify. The pink, virgin hole of his gift beckoned him and Duo could wait no longer. Eagerly he settled between his slave's spread thighs. Resting one hand on Heero's knee he took the base of his cock in his other and guided himself to the waiting entrance. He rubbed the head of his penis around the tight pucker, teasing them both for a moment before resting solidly against the hole and locking eyes with his gift.

"I claim you as mine," Duo said softly and then began to press his hips forwards.

The small hole protested at first, determined to protect the tender passage from any violation, but the king was persistent. The slave willed himself to relax, for to tense up would surely cause him pain. Grudgingly the anal muscles gave up their protest and the head of Duo's cock popped through. With the head inside, Duo paused for a moment to take in the slave's reaction.

Heero gave a small grimace of pain and then forced himself to relax further. The initial breech of his body had caused a burning sensation to lodge around his ring as the muscles stretched further to accommodate the king, Duo was certainly a bit bigger than three fingers. With the king pausing so the burning sensation began to lessen and Heero was curious to feel more.

As the restricting muscles around his cock eased, Duo pushed forth again. The head pressed deeper inside, the shaft following, opening Heero's virgin passage and teasing the sensitive nerve endings within. The constriction to his cock, the heat and moistness of the passage all served to excite Duo more. It was exquisite torture. Muscles rippled along his length, coaxing his cock to come forth, to explore the depths of the slave's channel. Duo wasn't one to refuse.

All the training Heero had endured hadn't prepared him for the overwhelming sensations he was now feeling. He'd had no idea that his inner channel could be so sensitive. The slide of his master's cock drew moans from his mouth and sent his own desire spiraling higher. Once he could feel his master's balls against his ass, he knew he had all of the king inside.

Pausing for a moment, Duo again checked his slave for any signs of pain. He smiled softly to himself when he saw the look of pleasure and lust etched into those handsome features. This was what he wanted. As the passage relaxed further, Duo began to pull out. He chuckled softly as he felt the inner walls grabbing at his length, desperate to keep him inside. Duo retreated until only the head of his cock was inside and then he plunged back in.

The force of the king's inner thrust took Heero by surprise and his back arched as his body went onto autopilot and responded. "Ahh," he moaned as his body was assaulted by various sensations - all of them pleasant. 

The king continued to push in and then slide out, steadily loosening Heero's passage and exploring the virgin territory. As the strong muscles eased a little in their grip, Duo was able to increase both the speed and depth of his thrusts. He took it slowly though, partly because he wanted this to last and savor his new gift for as long as possible and partly because he didn't want to hurt his new toy. There would be plenty of times for him to take the slave hard and fast, for now he was content to move with languid strokes and enjoy the feeling his slave's tight passage was giving him.

Heero was reduced to a mindless puddle of need and want. He'd never dreamed that being a bed slave could be so pleasurable. So used to giving pleasure, he'd never thought of what it would be like to receive it as well. Thoughts of the other slaves he'd met and known during his training flitted through his mind. Some had said their first time had been painful while others claimed it to be the most mind blowing experience they'd had. Having pondered what his own first time would be and deciding it would all depend on the master, Heero was pleased to discover his assumptions had been correct; at least this one was. His master was kind and gentle, pleasuring him when it was he who should be doing the pleasuring. As the king's cock continued to stroke his inner sheath, Heero felt the last of his defenses crumble.

Duo began to speed up his strokes, pushing deeper inside his slave and striving to reach the pinnacle of pleasure. Beneath him his slave bucked and writhed, pushing up to meet his inward thrust and taking his length deeper into his body. Duo reached for the slave's hips and pulled the man up and closer as he continued to drive into the heat and moistness of the slave's tight channel. With the added depth and slight change of angle, Duo's next forward roll of his hips caused his cock head to locate Heero's prostate.

"Ahhh!" screamed Heero, his body arching, nerves singing as unbelievable pleasure tore through him leaving him gasping and desperate for more. His vision swam for a moment and all brain functions went on a temporary vacation as Heero's world narrowed to the bliss that was currently consuming him.

The slave's reactions didn't go unnoticed by the king. He felt Heero's channel flex around him, spasms rippling through the muscles and caressing the length of his cock. Duo let go a moan of his own and then spoke in a husky tone. "Did you like that?"

"Nnn. Whatever it was I'd like to feel it again," panted Heero.

Duo chuckled. "That was your prostate, Heero, your pleasure spot." Duo angled again and managed to stroke over that special place once more.

Heero bucked again as the searing pleasure overwhelmed his nervous system. He'd had no idea there was such a spot inside him, one that could cause him to see stars. None of this had been covered in his slave training; but then again, it was his place to give, not receive.

The responses his slave was making to the pleasure they were both currently receiving caused Duo's own arousal to heighten. His gift was truly a delight, one Duo looked forward to spending many hours with, not only exploring the slave's body and have the slave torment his own, but to also discover what other man enjoyed. Duo had longed for a companion and now it would seem he had at last found the right one. He blessed Quatre and his insight.

The end was rapidly approaching for the king, his body was on fire, sensations coursing through his blood as the apex drew ever closer. Slowing his thrusts for a moment, Duo lifted himself up a little to be able to work a hand between their sweating bodies. His fingers located his slave's cock and he teased the length for a moment.

"Ahhh... Master. Please."

"What, Heero? What is it you want?" Duo already knew what the slave wanted, but he needed to hear it from those luscious lips.

"I need..."

"What do you need?"

"Please, master. I need to come." Heero had never asked to be allowed to come before. He'd always been commanded to or left to endure his arousal to teach him control. Now though, he'd been hard for so long his cock and balls hurt with the desire that was being thrust upon him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Duo chuckled and slipped his fingers to the base of Heero's penis where the cock ring pressed firmly against the turgid flesh. It took the king a moment or two to figure out how to release the catch on the ring, but he managed. The ring was tossed to the floor after a short struggle to pull it over the swollen length and Duo returned his fingers to the shaft, pumping eagerly. He wanted to watch his slave come, wanted to see the look of pleasure wash over those handsome features and know he was responsible for it. Rubbing his thumb over the small slit, Duo could feel the trembles passing through his slave's body as he fought to restrain his orgasm. Duo was not a cruel person by nature and decided his slave had suffered enough.

"Come for me, Heero," 

The words were like a gift from the gods to Heero. His master's hand upon his erection, pumping him steadily combined with another brush of his master's cock over his prostate and Heero was screaming his climax to the bed chamber walls and anyone else who wished to listen. The heat that had been building in his gut suddenly burst forth, completely consuming him in the inferno. His balls constricted, forcing his passion from inside, along the small passageway and erupting from the slit to coat his own belly and his master's hand. His head thrashed from side to side, hands clawed at the bed sheets, his master's back and anything else he could grab a hold of to anchor him in the abyss of orgasm.

Duo watched as his slave released his passion, the thick, milky fluid pumping out in never ending spurts to coat his hand and the slave's stomach. Duo switched his gaze to the slave's face, a smile playing upon his lips as he observed the look of pure abandon on those pretty features. His hips continued to pump as his gift's passage began a series of strong contractions around him. It made it harder to thrust inside but the feeling was exquisite. Releasing his slave's now spent cock, Duo closed his eyes and began to rock his hips in earnest. The last spasms of the slave’s channel helped to bring him over the edge and with a keening cry, the king found his own completion. His cock swelled, balls drew close and then the rich seed spurted from his penis to be swallowed by Heero's hungry passage.

Unable to support his weight any longer, the king slumped against his slave, his body twitching as that sheath milked every last drop from his cock. Liquid pleasure bathed his blood, nerves sang and his brain went into meltdown as his orgasm took him to the stars and back.

Heero brought his arms up and wrapped them around the king, holding the man in place as he rode the last waves of his climax. As the king began to settle, Heero felt the softening cock slipping from inside, along with some of the king's passion. He felt a little sore but in a nice way and Heero felt a sense of contentment steal over him as he continued to hold the king.

As his breathing steadied, Duo raised himself slightly and smiled at his slave. "That was incredible, Heero. Thank you."

Heero felt himself flush with the kind words. "No, master. It is I that should be thanking you. I've never felt or experienced anything like that before."

"As I said before, my pretty one. You have a lot to learn and I will enjoy educating you." Duo rolled to the side. "I think we need to clean up a little and then sleep."

"Yes, master. Umm... Where is the bathing chamber?"

"Through there, Heero."

The slave rose from the bed completely at ease with his nudity and headed for the bathing chamber. He returned moments later with a towel, basin and cloth. Setting the items down, Heero proceeded to clean his master off before cleaning himself up. Once done he returned the items to the bathing chamber and returned to the bed. He stopped on the way to retrieve the cock ring from where it had landed on the floor. Kneeling beside the bed, Heero bowed his head and held out the cock ring.

Duo watched, confused for the moment and then it clicked. Heero was waiting for him to put the ring back on. "No, Heero. I do not wish for you to wear the ring to bed. In fact, you will only wear the ring when I command you to."

"Yes, master."

"Good. Place it on the night stand and come join me. I'm tired and I wish to sleep."

"Master? You wish for me to sleep with you?"

"Where else are you to sleep?" Duo asked in an amused tone.

"I usually sleep in the slave's quarters with the other slaves."

"Not any more, Heero. You are mine. I have claimed you in body and I intend to claim you in heart and soul as well. No, you will sleep with me from now on."

Heero lowered his eyes and climbed into the bed with his new master. A warmth stole over him and an unfamiliar ache lodged in his chest. He felt his master's arms wrap around him as the warm body snuggled close. 

"Mine," Duo whispered softly and nuzzled the slave's neck

Heero sighed softly, a smile gracing his lips. He felt safe, secure and loved. He placed a hand over the top of his master's and closed his eyes to sleep. He had no idea what the future held for him but he didn't fear it any longer. His master had shown him he was not just a bed slave, that he was more than that. "You have already claimed my heart, master," he whispered softly as sleep overtook him.

Duo heard the quiet words and felt his own chest constrict. He would have to call on Quatre tomorrow and thank him personally for the best gift he'd ever received. For now though, it was time to sleep and what better way to enjoy a good night's rest than with his gift in his arms? Duo's eyes drooped as Morpheus came to claim him.

~ Owari ~


End file.
